valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
K'Sheyna
The Tayledras Clan k'Sheyna, or the Eagle Clan, was one of the original ten Clans of the Kaled'a'in. At the time of the Sundering, they were initially uncertain whether or not to give up magic. They eventually made their decision to keep it, and joined those who became the Tayledras. Falconsbane and disaster The Clan ran into serious trouble during the time of Selenay's reign, when they came under covert attack by Mornelithe Falconsbane, the current incarnation of Ma'ar, the ancient enemy of the Kaled'a'in. Falconsbane captured the Adept mage Starblade k'Sheyna, eventually breaking him to his will. He then utilized Starblade as the author of disaster for the Clan. Up to this point, Falconsbane had been keeping a very low profile and making certain the k'Sheyna territory was equally quiet. Convinced that their work in cleansing and normalizing that area of the Pelagirs was finished, the Clan prepared to relocate to a new Vale farther to the west. For weeks leading up to the move, Starblade, under Falconsbane's control, had been steadily weakening the Clan's Heartstone, introducing a fatal flaw. After sending more than half the Clan on to the new Vale site by Gate, the remaining members, including all the strong mages prepared to move the power of the Heartstone. They drew all the power of the anchoring node and its surrounding ley-lines into the Stone, in preparation to moving that power into the new Heartstone in the new Vale. When the power surge hit the flawed Stone it fractured, sending out destructive waves of power that killed the majority of the mages. With no mages at the new Vale strong enough to construct a Gate, and no possibility of building one near the broken and unstable Heartstone, the majority of the Clan was cut off. Falconsbane used Starblade, a respected Clan Elder, to insure that they did not seek help from another Clan for their impossible situation. Things continued to deteriorate until the deadlock was eventually broken by Starblade's son Darkwind, with help from Falconsbane's daughter Nyara, Elspeth, Skif and their Companions. With a freed Starblade no longer preventing it, the Clan Council sent for outside help. Clan k'Treva answered the call, dispatching their powerful and creative Healing Adept, Firesong k'Treva, one of Vanyel's descendants. After assessing the situation, Firesong took the radical action of destroying the Heartsone and binding its power into a proto-Gate. He intended to move this toward the new k'Sheyna Vale where it should jump into the previously prepared Heartstone. Falconsbane tried to steal the power for himself. That was when Treyvan and Hydona called for help, summoning the rest of the k'Leshya settlers who had been planning to come a little later. With the help of the mages of k'Leshya, Falconsbane's palns were destroyed and he was cast into the Void between Gates. Relocation k'Leshya helped find the rest of k'Sheyna at the new Vale site. One of k'Leshya's mages, Summerfawn, helped k'Sheyna's mage Silence build a Gate to the new Vale. All of k'Sheyna, except Darkwind, moved to the new Vale. In exchange for their help, k'Leshya took over the old k'Sheyna Vale with all of its shielding and Veil spells intact. They rebuilt the ekeles to accommodate all the different species in k'Leshya and renamed their new home Kena Lesheyana Vale. Notable Clan members * Darkwind * Dawnfire * Starblade * Wintermoon Category:Tayledras